A New Fairy in Fairy Tail
by Lion3
Summary: Legends says that pyrokinetics are the strongest type of fire wizard in the world. Problem is they're extinct. Or are they? Natsu, Lucy, and the gang of Fairy Tail meet Ella, an orphaned wizard and the last pyrokinetic in existence. With a dark guild closing in on her, Ella and her new family must unlock an ancient pyrokinetic secret before the dark guild can capture her. Game on
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks! Lion3 here! In this newest story, the gang of Fairy Tail meet a thief named Ella, an orphaned, pyrokinetic wizard on the run from a strange dark guild. After joining Fairy Tail, strange occurrences begin to happen and it's up to Ella and her new family to fix them. But what is Ella hiding from everyone? What's her secret? And why are there no other pyrokinetics? Find out now!**

**Ch 1: A thief in the square**

In the town of Mongolia, the base of the Fairy Tail guild, the guild members were enjoying the calm, sunny weather in the air. Not many of these 'forget about everything and just take in the sites' days came very often, and nothing could ruin it.

"STOP! THIEF!" A shop owner cried as a small hooded figure clutching a loaf of bread dashed down the streets of Mongolia. Nearby, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were enjoying breakfast when the commotion began.

"Bad guy alert!" Happy yelled.

"Of all days for a robbery," Lucy mumbled.

"Let get him Happy!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye sir!"

The young thief racing through the streets suddenly caught wind of the wizards closing in on her tail.

"Shoot!" The kid suddenly began running at abnormal speeds, until a strong hand yanked her off her feet.

"Hey! Put me down!"

Elfman, who was the one who had caught the thief, showed no sign of letting go.

"You're not going anywhere kid," He abruptly yanked the hood off, revealing a girl around the age of 11, with lavender eyes, and silver and black hair.

"I said LET GO!" The kid then sunk what looked to be oversized canines into Elfman's arm, causing him to release her with a loud ow. Grey soon appeared and saw the thief that had been causing so much trouble.

"That's just a kid!" Erza soon appeared next to the two men.

"Child or not, she must be punished for her crime,"

Despite her words, the kid had easily left her pursuers in her dust. Erza, who had equipped into her speed armor. Standing in front off the only exist way, Erza stared down the oncoming speeder.

"Give up! There's nowhere left to run!" The young thief smiled.

"Not quite," In an unbelievable display, the child jumped 30 feet upwards, onto the roof of a nearby building.

"See ya!"

Natsu turned to his faithful flying companion.

"Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

Extending his wings, the blue furred cat soared over the crook.

"Stop! In the name of Fairy Tail!"

"Yeah, how many times has that worked for ya?"

The young'un only picked up the pace, running at speeds that would put a bullet to shame. Lucy decided to add her own assistance in the chase.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Loke appeared in all his blonde boy swagger.

"Need some help princess?"

"After that thief!"

"Considered it done!"

Loke quickly cut off the speed demon and grabbed her under the arms.

"Sorry kid, end of the line,"

"You know, where I'm from, we have an old saying,"

"And that would be?"

"Never, grab a pyrokinetic,"

Loke immediately felt the kid start heating up until she felt like fire. The poor celestial spirit had no choice but to release his catch. She gave him a skeptical look.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" She jumped to the next roof, only to be met by Erza and Gray.

"You're really gonna kill me over bread?" She asked sarcastically.

"We're not gonna kill you, but stealing's a capital offense," Gray replied.

"You must face the consequences of your actions," Erza added.

"Sorry, I have other matters to deal with," Suddenly, a fire wall separated the 3 wizards.

"How did she do that without preforming a spell!?" Lucy cried as the thief made a dash for the woods. Natsu was one step ahead for once, though.

"That won't work here kid!" Eating her fire, which was actually quite tasty, Natsu created a mighty fire dragon roar.

"Separate," the girl muttered under her breath. The attack suddenly split in 2, not coming even close to searing her.

"What the!?" Natsu cried as the child vanished into the woods.

"Try and find me now," the thief whispered. Little did she know that a certain fire wizard was tracking her scent. She didn't know, that is, until Gray launched an ice net, only barely giving her enough time to burn the net.

"I gotta loose my scent. The river!" Seeing the girl about to jump into the river and escape, Gray did the only logical thing.

"Ice make floor!" Landing on the hard ice, the thief cried in pain as her leg was injured harshly. Not willing to give in, she melted the ice and swam under it.

"Give it up to this kid, she doesn't give up easily!" Lucy said in amazement.

"She may not surrender easily, but it won't last much longer," Erza said as she requipped to her water empress armor and dive in after her. Moments later, the ice shattered, as the two wizards were sent flying. The thief began limping away when Lucy brought out another spirit.

"Open! Gate of the Ram! Ares!

The adorable ram like woman appeared, trembling as always.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright! Just trap the thief!"

Quick to do as she was told, the ram barricaded the entire area.

"And now I'm doomed," the thief muttered. Soon her injury began overtaking and began slowing her down. In a last ditch effort, she ran for cover in the nearby cave. The wizards however quickly surrounded her. Seeing there was no escape, she raised her hands in defeat.

"Okay, you win,"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll admit it kid, you know how to act like a man!" Elfman cheered.

"She's a girl Elfman," Lucy mumbled.

"You put up an amazing fight kid! You're pretty tough!" Natsu admitted. Suddenly, she collapsed from her injuries, which were far more sever than they first thought. Erza brought out a cloth and wrapped her leg in a tight gauze.

"We better get her back to the guild. She needs medical attention,"

With no argument, Natsu carried the kid as they made their way back to Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing!**

**Ch 2: A New Fairy**

"Ugh, where am I?"

The unknown thief that had been running around the square woke up to find herself not in a cell, but in what looked like an infirmary. She peeked down to find that her leg had been patched up along with her clothes. For some reason, she felt at ease.

"Oh good! You're awake!" A voice cheered. She turned to find a girl, who looked but a few years older, with blue hair and deep brown walking up to her.

"Glad to see you're recovering quickly! I'm Wendy! I helped patch you up!"

"Uh, thanks for that," Suddenly a white cat jumped up on the bed.

"Wendy! You shouldn't be talking to this girl! She's a thief!" Wendy groaned.

"Sorry, this is Carla. Carla, I'm sure there's a reason she was stealing. Besides, it was only a loaf of bread," The younger girl smiled.

"Finally, someone who understands. So where am I exactly?"

"Fairy Tail infirmary. The wizards that caught you brought you here after you fainted," Carla replied coldly. Suddenly, a blonde, who the child recognized as the celestial wizard that had chased her, peeked in.

"I see our guest is awake," She said.

"Yep," The child replied.

"That's good. I'm Lucy by the way,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"I just came in to tell you that Master Makurov would like to speak with you,"

"Oh boy. Now I'm in for it," As she tried to stand, a surge of pain ripped through her. Wendy supported her.

"Don't put too much weight on it,"

"Got it,"

She surprisingly found her way to the main hall of the guild by herself. Upon entering, she felt eyes watching her, studying her every move. At the front of the hall, her eye caught sight of a scarlet haired woman, a pinked haired man, and an ebony haired man. They all looked around the same age and they had all partook in chasing her through Magnolia. Between them was a short, elderly man with a white mustache. Though he didn't seem like a threat, the child had a sort of sixth sense that allowed her to pin point great power. She could easily tell this was the guild master. Finding no use in procrastinating, she silently made her way to the master. Upon reaching them, she bowed in respect.

"So you're the young wizard Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Gray were just telling me about. From what Elfman says, you're quite the tough one," He said.

"I guess,"

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"Ella, sir,"

"Now Ella, riddle me this: why were you causing so much trouble in the square?"

"I was hungry sir,"

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead, as well as the rest of my family,"

"Where are you from?"

"The Hymalot valley, just north of Fione,"

"I see,"

"I know my actions have no excuses, but I had no strength to reach the next town. I would've starved had I not stolen the food I did. But I'm willing to accept my punishment all the same,"

"How about instead you join our guild?" Makurov asked with a grin.

"What?"

"From what you've said, you had no options but to steal when you did. I find no wrong in a matter of survival. However, what kind of man would I be if I allowed you to continue on like this? So what do you say,"

"Why not? I have no where else to go," Ella said with a sad smile. There was a small cheer to welcome Ella to guild. Natsu suddenly walked up to her and smiled.

"We've finally got a new face around here! Alright! I'm Natsu! And this is Happy!"

"It's great to meet you!" the blue cat said while landing on Natsu's shoulder.

"Nice to meet ya too. You're the dragon slayer right?"

"That's right!"

Gray laughed and smirked at the kid.

"I'm Gray. Unless you want this pyro burning off your hair, I suggest you stand at a distance,"

"Noted. Hey Gray, where are your clothes?"

"NOT AGAIN!"

Lucy, who had seen what had happened, covered Ella's eyes, while Erza beat some sense into Gray. Scratch that: Just beat Gray.

"SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR THE MINORS!"

After Gray had been reduced to an unconscious lump, Erza walked up to Ella.

"I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet," The two shook hands.

"Ouch! You're kinda crushing my hand!" Erza immediately released her grip.

"Sorry,"

"No harm done," Ella said as she rubbed her hands. Lucy then noticed that Ella was wearing leather gloves. She decided to ask.

"Hey, what's with the gloves?"

"I ugh... Have some nasty scars,"

"Oh,"

"So Ella, what kind of wizard are you?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, while we were chasing you, fire appeared out of nowhere and there were no magic circles. That was you wasn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Yes it was. I'm a pyrokinetic wizard, I can create and control fire based objects with my mind,"

There was a sudden silence in Master Makurov. When he came to, he looked to Ella.

"That can't be, there are no more pyrokinetic wizards. They're extinct!"

"You're looking at the last one in existence," Ella said in a distant voice.

"Wow! A fighter and the last of a wizard type! Your full of surprises Ella!" Natsu cheered, earning him an elbow to the gut from Lucy. Ella recovered from her memory and laughed.

"It's alright Lucy! I'm fine,"

"Well now comes another part in your entrance to Fairy Tail," Makurov butted in.

"And that would be?"

"Choosing someone to look after you. Now lets see... Natsu! You and Happy are in charge of Ella,"

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE GONNA HAVE AN AWESOME TIME ELLA!" Natsu cheered as he threw her into the air.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered as Ella began laughing.

"Master? Are certain it's wise to leave Natsu in charge of a child?" Erza questioned.

"Ella is a pyrokinetic wizard. If her fires become to violent, Natsu will easily be able to calm them,"

"Still..." Gray slid in.

"Lucy will also be charged with the task of watching over Ella. Is that correct Lucy?"

"It'll be my pleasure," Lucy replied as she took Ella away from Natsu.

"Then it's settled. Fairy Tail! Say hello to your newest member!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

**Ch 3: Ella Takes Flight!**

Lucy enjoyed the few quiet minutes she had to continue writing. It had been about a week since Ella joined the guild and Lucy was actually happy to have a new roommate. Ella had even gotten their landlord to lower the rent to 4000 jewel. She was also pretty neat despite her life on the run and she kept the house in good condition. Suddenly, Ella peeked through the door.

"Morning Luc!"

"Morning Ella! Ready for today?"

"I'm all fired up!"

"Please don't start turning into Natsu,"

Natsu and Lucy had decided the day before to take Ella on her first quest. Taking a look at her, Lucy could tell she was excited. Ella was dressed in the new clothes Mirajane had been kind enough to give her. The outfit consisted of an ivory dragon T-shirt, a brown jacket much like Loki's, some tan baggy jeans, and some shadow gray shoes. The only article from her previous wardrobe that remained were the black leather gloves she always wore. Lucy had noticed Ella never took them off, and though she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious, she refrained from asking out of respect. Suddenly, Happy flew through the window.

"Happy! How many times have I told you to knock!"

"No time for that Lucy! Come on Ella! Natsu's waiting!"

"I'm on my way!" Wasting no time, Ella jumped out the window and followed the blue cat. Lucy groaned.

"Great, another Natsu,"

By the time Lucy finally made it to the guild, Ella had chosen a quest.

"Gryphon Rangling: 80,000 jewel for the capture of a runaway gryphon," Natsu read aloud.

"Awesome! We're going after something half cat!" Happy cheered.

"And the reward is pretty good pay," Lucy added. Ella jumped into the air.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go catch a gryphon!"

"Aye sir!" Happy saluted.

(An hour later)

After a short train ride, to which Ella discovered Natus's motion sickness, the group found themselves in an open countryside. Ella happily danced around the cracks on the road as Lucy tried to remember what a gryphon was.

"So what are we looking for exactly?"

"Oh just your basic mythical animal," Ella replied. " Razor sharp talons on the front legs, paws with big claws in the back; head of an eagle, body of a lion,"

"Doesn't sound pleasant,"

"Oh no. If you're not perceived as a threat, gryphons can actually be very lovable creatures,"

"And if you are a threat?" Natsu asked.

"Well that's when the gryphon's second most famous characteristic comes in,"

"What?"

"Their viciousness,"

"Hey guys! I found something!" Happy yelled as he held up a feather. Ella snatched it and took a closer look.

"Good work Happy! This is a gryphon's feather alright! It's got lion's fur on it. And judging by the condition, this feather wasn't dropped here all too long ago,"

"Then where's the gryphon?" Lucy asked. She didn't have long to wait. In a second, a pair of eagle talons clamped down on Ella's shoulders a took her into the air.

"ELLA!" Natsu screamed.

"HELP ME!"

Just as Natsu lit up a fireball, Lucy grabbed his arm.

"No too risky! You could hit Ella!"

"Then what do you suggest we do!?"

"LESS TALKING MORE HELPING!"

Ella struggled every step of the way to escape the gryphon, but the talons were clamped steadily on her shoulders. Just as she was about to give up, she felt something hard and cold slap the back of her head. Peeking up, Ella saw that the two legs holding her were actually chained together And giving off a electric force. Suddenly she realized.

"Wait I get it! Your in pain!"

Focusing on the task at hand, Ella crafted a small fire blade and swung at the chains. In an instant, they shattered. And the gryphon proceed to drop Ella.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Luckily, Happy swooped in at the last moment to help her stick the landing. The elder wizards dusted her off.

"You alright?" Natsu asked.

"No scratches, bumps, bruises, or broken bones. Yeah I'm fine,"

"Good, don't scare us like that!" Lucy scolded.

Before she could reply, the gryphon landed and charged straight at them. Natsu ran to meet the beast, but it easily jumped over him and pounced on Ella. The pyrokinetic waited for the razor sharp beak to pierce her heart, but instead, a soft pink tongue ran across her face over and over again. She began laughing.

"HAHA! HEY, STOP HA- THAT!"

After allowing her to get up, the gryphon began nuzzling its head against her. She began scratching his head.

"Easy big guy,"

"Looks like he likes you," Lucy said.

"Sweet! Can I keep him?"

"Sorry Ella, we have to finish the job," Natsu stated. Ella drooped her head in disappointment. Then, she caught sight of something.

"What's this?" On closer inspection, Ella saw that beneath the gryphon's wing were a bunch of darkened spots. Ella knee those spot from anywhere: a fire. The gryphon had been burned by something.

"Hey guys, take a look at this: burnt marks,"

"Thats weird," Natsu replied observing the injuries.

"And look! These look like bruises and whipping marks!"

"Well now we know why the gryphon escaped," Lucy stated. "He was being abused,"

Ella began thinking hard about it. There was something about the state of these injuries that seemed to ring a bell. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the cuffs that had caused the beast to go wild. Walking to them and picking them up, Ella caught sight of a little insignia on it. It was a malevolent green color and looked like a dragon being chained up. It definitely looked familiar.

"Hey Natsu, who exactly sent in this job?"

"I knew it! We've been doing a job for a dark guild!"

"WHAT?!" The elder wizards and Happy screamed.

"Demono happens to be the guild master of the Bisutohanta Guild back home. Translated, it means magic beast hunters. And that's what they are: poachers! They only take jobs that require illegally hunting animals and selling them! I mean, do any of you know how much a gryphon is worth on the black market?"

"No," Lucy said.

"I'll tell you this, enough to buy Mongolia and still have enough left over to construct a estate as large as a valley,"

All three's mouths drop, as Ella fed the creature the granola bar she had pack. It ate it and nuzzled her gratefully. Lucy turned to Natsu.

"We better tell master Makurov about this,"

"Aye,"

Suddenly, the gryphon began roaring and growling. Turning her head, Ella saw two people approaching them. They had the mark of the beast hunter guild on them. The man, who had unruly red hair and blck eyes gave an unnerving smile.

"Well, looks like a gang of fairies have found our pet, Shasta," the woman, who had green hair and yellow eyes smirked.

"Indeed Jastu,"

"You're not getting this gryphon poachers!" Ella growled. Jastu grabbed her and threw her at Happy.

"Stay out of this shrimp! You'll live longer!" The gryphon roared and hit the man named Jastu straight on the face, causing him to wail in pain. Natsu then tackled him and launched him a good 15 feet.

"Noone messes with Ella and gets away with it!" He let out a fire dragon roar to which Jastu barely dodged. Suddenly ropes entangled the dragon slayer. Ella saw that Shasta had grabbed hold of him.

"Lucy! She's using imprisoning magic! Those ropes are sucking out Natsu's energy!"

"What do we do?"

"Lucy! Cancer!"

Lucy took a second to comprehend this, and then brought out the scissor armed celestial spirit.

"Cancer! Take out those ropes!"

"On it baby!"

In a flash, Natsu slumped to the ground and the crab spirit vanished. Ella ran to Natsu and gave him some of her fire to eat. Natsu then jumped 20 feet into the air.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu pretty much barbequed the two wizards. Jatsu looked to his partner.

"It's not worth it! Lets get out of here!"

Befor ether could stop them, the dark wizards vanished. Apparently, Jastu used teleportation magic. Ella coughed as the dust cleared.

"Well that was fun. What are we gonna do with him?" The gryphon nuzzled her. Lucy groaned.

"Well, since he doesn't have a home and so long as he stays with Natsu, he's your responsibility!"

"ALL RIGHT! Your name is now Hurricane boy!" The gryphon roared in happiness as Ella hugged its neck.

Maybe her first quest didn't go as planned, but Ella now had a new pet and a new friend. But she couldn't help but wonder...

Why had those wizards sound so familiar?


End file.
